La musica y el amor van de la mano
by Shaoran-natso
Summary: este es el primer fic. de un loco por la musica, en el cual realata la relacion entre 2 seres muy diferentes pero iguales al mismo tiempo. (lo se, este summary no esta bien echo, pero denle la oprtunidad, tal vez les guste).
1. Chapter 1

**Muy buenas tardes/dias/noches, les advierto que soy nuevo en esto, asi que si hay algo que no les guste o ven algo en lo que pueda mejorar, haganmelo saber y yo hare lo posible por cumplir.**

 **A por cierto, soy todo un loco por la musica y aunque no estoy muy seguro de esto, quiero que sea un "song-fic" _(creo que asi se llaman xD)_**

* * *

Era una hermosa mañana en el valle de la paz, el sol iluminaba al pueblo de a poco, por fin el valle se dignaba en hacerle honor a su nombre o eso parecia.

En el palacio de jade 5 de nuestros guerreros se encontraban en la habitacion del guerrero dragon, no, no se confundan no era una broma para el panda de hecho el mismiso dueño de la habitacion los habia invocado.

\- po, podrias decirnos para que nos trajiste a tu cuarto!- dijo mono algo inquieto- si el maestro shifu no nos encuentra en el salon de entrenamiento nos va ir mal

\- tranquilo mono seguro tigresa nos cubrira por un rato-dijo vibora relajada

\- si por que ella es taaan flexible, sobre todo con respecto al entrenamiento- dijo mono con sarcasmo.

\- ya ya chicos a lo que venimos pues- dice po frotando sus manos (patas :p) - como ya lo habran notado, amo a tigresa, el proposito de esta junta es pedirles ayuda para expresar mis sentimientos, se estaran preguntando para que los necesito y por que hoy.-dijo mientras miraba a cada furioso, todos con una mirada de intriga-pues aunque no lo crean he logrado sacarle unos cuantos datos al maestro shifu, hoy hace aproximadamente 21 años tigresa llego al palacio, quiero que sea especial, quiero que sea unico, algo merecedor de ella.

\- aja y ¿necesitas nuestra ayuda?

\- Exacto aqui es donde entran ustedes, necesito su ayuda para preparar un lugar cerca del bosque de bambu para esta noche. entonces, ¿creen poder ayudarme?

~~~~~silencio~~~~~~~

\- JAJAJAJA claro que te ayudaremos po, crees que dejare que esto no sea espeial?!, son el uno para el otro, he esperado mucho por este dia- dijo vibora respondiendo por todos.

\- Gracias muchas gracias vibora, gracias chicos, esto es lo que haremos- dice entregando unos rollos con listas de lo que esta encargado cada uno.-dijo po.

Pero justo en el momento en que entrego la lista de mono (la cual es la ultima lista) el maestro del palacio de jade toco la puerta y con un tono algo enojado grito.

\- No se que estan haciendo todos ahi adentro pero si no salen en los proximos 3 segundos todos daran 100 vueltas al valle, realizaran los labores de zeng y aumentare su entrenamiento, sin mencionar que tendran que darme una explicacion de por que estan todos en el cuarto del panda y no entrenando!

Al parecer no estaba nada cotento **(jajajaxD)**

obviamente al final de esas palabras todos salieron como alma que se lleva el diablo.

\- Y bien...-dijo el maestro shifu extendiedo su mano y levantando la ceja derecha.

\- Ah bueno yo se lo puedo explicar- dijo po.

\- Pues explicame.

\- Maestro es algo muy importante para mi que sepa que estoy locamente enamorado de la felina mas bella de este mundo, es la chica de mis sueños, la mejor maestra de kung fu que han visto mis ojos, el mas bello de mis sueños- decia mientras miraba al maestro a los ojos- y lo mejor de todo es que ella es mi mejor amiga.- dijo sabiendo que el maestro entenderia lo que queria decir.

El maestro Shifu dio la orden de que los demas se fueran a entrenar, dejandolos solos.

\- Po ¿acaso me estas pidiendo la mano de mi hija?

\- No! lo que yo digo es...

\- Entonces dices que mi hija no seria una buena esposa!- dijo molesto por las palabras del panda.

\- No no, maestro se que ella seria la esposa perfecta, pero ninguno de los dos esta listo para algo tan grande-dijo po extendiendo los brazos para remarcar su punto- mire maestro shifu, hoy durante la noche tengo planeado, declararle mi amor y quisiera que usted me de su permiso para ser el novio de tigresa.

\- Bueno po, la verdad es que no se que decirte, tu y ella no se parecen en nada y son completamente diferentes, tanto en sus especies y actitudes. Mas sin embargo creo que serian una pareja maravillosa tu eres un guerrero fuerte y de gran corazon, tu podras darle todo el amor y afecto que le falto cuando cachorra-dijo agachando un poco la cabeza - sabes que! adelante tienes mi permiso cuida a mi hija- dijo con una sonrisa.

\- SI! Gracias maestro le juro que cuidare bien de ella, aunque bueno en realidad no necesita que la cuiden- esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro- bueno maestro tengo que irme, ahora lo unico que falta es que me diga que si-dijo caminando a la salida.

Y asi nuestra "tranquila" mañana se convierte en una atareada tarde y esta en una fresca noche.

Nuestra serpentosa amiga, intentaba cumplir con lo ultimo de su lista.

~ Encontrar a tigresa y llevarla al bosque de bambu.

vibora reptaba (andaba) a toda prisa por todo el palacio, hasta que vio que una silueta entraba en las barracas.

\- Tigresa!- grito

La felina dirijio su bella e hipnotizante mirada de fuego hacia su amiga que se acercaba.

\- Hola vibora,¿que pasa?- dijo tigresa

\- Am..mm...- balbuceaba mientras pensaba en como convencer a su amiga de que la acompañara al bosque- Necesito que me acompañes al bosque de bambu.

\- ¿Para que?- dijo la felina un poco confundida, ¿a que necesitaba ir vibora al bosque de bambu por la noche?

\- Emm...mis padres enviaran un paquete para mi y ya sabes que los padres son muy raros, en fin, acompañame porfis!

\- Pero tus padres siempre envian cartas al palacio, ¿que tiene de especial ese paquete para que lo envien al bosque?

\- No lo se, pero vamos que tengo que ir por mi paquete- dijo apurada, el plan era estar todos ahi al atardecer y ya se habia tardado demasiado.

\- Bien, vamos- dijo tigresa, ella tenia planeado ir a la cocina por una cena rapida e ir a dormir, pero bueno, ya que!

Ambas maestras se dirigian al bosque con paso rapido pero sin correr.

\- Bien debemos buscar al mensajero, tu busca por haya mientras yo hare lo mismo por haya- dijo vibora señalando con la delgada punta de su cola.

Tigresa solo afirmo con la cabeza y se dirigio al sector que tenia que revisar, mientras buscaba al supuesto mensajero ~ del cual solo sabia que era un mensajero, no mas no menos~ se encontro con una tenue luz que se colaba entre las enredadas y largas ramas de unos bambus **(no se como se escribe bambus, bambues, no se :p)** lo cual llamo su atencion, conforme se acercaba mas fuerte era la luz hasta que...

Aquella luz la habia guiado a un claro, bellamente decorado con lamparas de papel color rojo, listones dorados enrollando los bambus (bambues ;p) y una gran manta de flores de loto cubriendo todo el piso, menos un pequeño camino que dirigia a un circulo en medio del claro, donde un panda gigante vestido con una camisa morada de seda con un dragon negro y unos pantalones negros, la miraba con ternura.

\- Hola tigresa - le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

\- Hola po, ¿Que haces aqui, con todo esto?

\- Hago lo que mi corazon manda- dijo po.

en ese instante unos silbidos comenzaron con una melodia linda y animada acompañados de una guitarra.

\- Sabes tigresa, tengo algo que decirte...

 ** _Desde el dia en que te vi_**

 ** _senti como que_**

 _ **ya te conocia**_

 ** _un minuto fue suficiente_**

 _ **y ya sentia quererte.**_

Comenzo a cantar con voz suave a la confundida felina.

 ** _me encanta que seas tan ocurrente_**

 ** _de repente dices cosas que me vuelan_**

 ** _la mente simplemente_**

 ** _pero siempre estas presente_**

 ** _aunque no pueda verte._**

canto, mientras caminaba hacia tigresa un poco preocupado de su reaccion ante esta estrofa.

 _ **De locura casi estamos igual**_

 _ **de un dia a otro me volvi tu**_

 _ **mega fan.**_

 _ **y ya eres mi persona favorita**_

 _ **cada minuto a tu lado es genial**_

 _ **y no hay nadie en el mundo**_

 _ **mundial que ame mas que estar**_

 _ **contigo, cada momento lo haces**_

 _ **especial.**_

 _ **Tu eres mi persona favorita**_

 _ **y aunque no siempre lo ando**_

 _ **diciendo es buen momento de**_

 _ **decirte que te quiero, te quiero,**_

 _ **TE QUIERO Y SIEMPRE ASI SERA!**_

termino alargando la ultima palabra y con la respiracion agitada, mientras veia como tigresa solo guardaba silencio y lo miraba, como procesando los versos y lo que quieren decir.

\- ¿Tigresa?

\- ...

\- Tigresa creeme que lo que siento es verdad, no puedo recordar un momento en el que no este pensando en ti, me vuelves loco, no sabes cuantas noches me la he pasado sin dormir por pensar en ti, eres la causa de mis desbelos y protagonista de mis mas lindos sueños, te amo, te amo con locura...Tigresa, se que yo soy solo un oso tonto y gordo, pero puedo darte todo mi amor y respeto si me das la oportunidad, creeme que me convertire en el macho que te mereces... asi que...que dices...te gustaria salir conmigo?- dijo po mientras tomaba las garras de tigresa.

\- Po... aah n-no l-lo siento mucho...

 **ok aqui se termina mi primer capitulo, espero y les haya gustado y si fue asi me haria bien saberlo :)**

 ** _Este capitulo esta dedicado a S hizukiMei257: recuerdo que me preguntaste por que no escribia historias de amor, bueno espero y leas que eso mismo estoy haciendo ;)_**

 ** _Tambien a mi leoncita temperamental, espero y pronto se te pase el berrinche (si, se que tu estas leyendo xD)_**

 **Shaoran fuera ;)**


	2. Iniciamos

**Hola, muy buenas tardes/dias/noches. No se, me di cuenta de que olvide poner el nombre del capitulo anterior (eso es opcional no?) y queria decirles que el capitulo se llama "Mi persona favorita" en honor a la cancion xD**

 **Y sin mas que decir les presento:**

 _ **"AQUI ESTOY YO" "El futuro de alguien mas"**_

* * *

-Po...aah n-no l-lo siento mucho- dijo tigresa soltando las manos del panda

Para despues salir del claro y dirigirse al palacio aparentemente.

Po solo se quedo ahi parado viendo como la delgada figura de tigresa se perdia entre los bambus **(bambues, aun tengo problemas con esto :p)**

 **-** Po..?- dijo mantis saliendo de entre las hojas de un arbusto- ¿estas bien amigo?

\- ...

\- Po..?- insistio el insecto mirando a su amigo.

Po no le contesto, en cambio corrio fuera del claro en busca de la felina.

-mm...bueno muchachos a recojer todo y a nuestras casitas que hace frio- dijo mantis chocando sus...(pinzas,patas, tenazas, aletas?)

En eso un grupo de cerdos y cabras salieron de entre los bambus cargando con algunos instrumentos.

\- ¿Y quien nos va a pagar?- pregunto uno de los musicos.

\- No me miren a mi - dijo levantando (sus aletas xD)

El pobre panda corria con todas sus fuerzas intentando seguir el rastro de su "amiga", llego a las escaleras del palacio de jade, supuso que estaria en su habitacion y con este pensamiento comenzo a subir.

La felina ya habia llegado al final de las escaleras y estaba por tomar un pequeño sendero que dirigia al durazno, cuando la voz dura pero serena de un panda rojo dijo su nombre haciendo que detuviera su andar y dirigiera su mirada a su maestro.

\- Buenas noches maestro shifu- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

\- Buenas noches tigresa, ¿que tal tu noche?

\- Un poco extraña y no quiero parecer grosera maestro pero necesito meditar un poco.

El maestro shifu se limito a guardarse sus palabras y dejar que su alumna e hija siguiera su camino haciendo un ademan de "adelante" A lo cual la felina hizo una reverencia y se fue.

 **Un poco despues...**

Po llegaba al final de las escaleras y sin señal de cansancio estaba apunto de dirigirse a las barracas, pero cierto maestro utilizando su baston tomo el pie (pata) de po tirandolo al suelo.

\- Buenas noches guerrero dragon- dijo de forma neutra.

\- Buenas nohes maestro shifu, am maestro lo siento no puedo hablar- dijo levantandose e intentando seguir su camino.

\- ¿Y por que tan agitado guerrero dragon?- pregunto el maestro, pero en realidad ya sabia lo que pasaba.

\- Perdon maestro pero enserio no puedo hablar, necesito encontrar a tigresa- dijo el estresado panda para despues salir corriendo en direccion a las barracas.

\- Ella no esta en las barracas Guerrero dragon- grito el maestro con una pequeña sonrisa, viendo como el panda se habia detenido en seco y regresar corriendo.

\- ¿Entonces en donde esta?- dijo po ya un poco desesperado, de verdad necesitaba hablar con ella.

\- Antes de dicirte, ¿me prometes que vas a respetar su desicion?- dijo serio

\- Si maestro, se lo prometo- dijo levantando su mano (pata) derecha - solo quiero hablar con ella.

\- Esta en el durazno...

La hermosa felina descansaba al pie del durazno mirando a la enorme luna, que se levantaba con gracia frente a sus ojos, sus ojos, sus bellos ojos brillaban haciendo un elegante dueto con la luna.

Su rostro, su rostro era el cuadro perfecto de la duda e impaciencia, desde la ligera mueca de su boca hasta su inquieta postura.

Cansada de pensar la preciosa figura cierra los ojos entristeciendo a la luna y se recarga en el arbol soltando un pequeño suspiro,en eso, sus orejas hacen un ligero movimiento hacia el sendero, alguien se hacerca.

Su mirada se vuelve fria y trepa a una rama del arbol.

El panda llegaba al durazno pero no habia nadie, ¿acaso el maestro shifu le habia mentido?

\- Mmm ¿tigresa?- pregunto al aire- ¿estas aqui?

Tigresa enterraba inconsientemente sus garras en el arbol, al parecer no queria encontrase con po nuevamente, pero por desgracia para ella que estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, se olvido de un pequeño pero importante detalle.

\- Y un dos tres por ti! ya sal de ahi! - grito po jalando la cola de la maestra, atrapandola en el aire.

Un poco desorientada abre los ojos y se sonroja al darse cuenta de que habia pasado, mas no sin antes mirar directo a los brillantes e inocentes ojos jade del panda.

\- Amm tigresa retrae las garras por favor- dijo po con una mueca de dolor, tigresa tenia las garras trabadas en la nuca de po.

la felina rapidamente quito sus manos del cuello del panda y analizo la situacion.

\- Si claro y tu podrias bajarme- dijo intentando safar el firme agarre del panda

\- Mmm no lo se yo estoy bien asi- dijo con una media sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

\- Sueltame!- grito molesta, po ante monumental grito la solto y se puso a jugar con sus dedos.

\- Buenas noches guerrero dragon- dijo para despues intentar retirarse

-no espera, tigresa... mira yo..yo de verdad te quiero y no solo como mi amiga, no ya no puedo verte asi, te amo tigresa, me duele, me duelen todos los malditos dias el verte y no poder decirtelo...TE AMO..por favor tigresa te prometo que jamas te dejare sola sere aquel que proteja tu sueño y cuide tu espalda.

\- Hay po! esque no lo entenderias...

\- Entonces enseñame!

Tigresa dio un largo suspiro y...

 _ **Cada ves... el silencio se hacia mas largo,**_

 _ **cada ves, las personas corrian mas riesgos,**_

 _ **cada ves sin alguna razon con sentido me**_

 _ **alejaban del mejor camino.**_

 ** _Pero fui... Criada con maldad_**

 ** _rodeada de odio de gente que_**

 ** _no sabe valorar, entendi que lo_**

 ** _unico que podia hacer, era_**

 ** _simplemente ignorar._**

 ** _Supe, la verdad,de todo aquello que me_**

 ** _hacia recordar, de aquella pequeña niña_**

 ** _que lloraba sin parar solitaria y con solo_**

 ** _un amigo, un amigo de verdad...Su_**

 ** _cariño se volvio tan fuerte como el mar,_**

 ** _mas grande que una montaña, mas_**

 ** _calmado que un cielo azul... Descubri que_**

 ** _el amor si era de verdad._**

 ** _-_** Mira po, cuando yo vivia en el orfanato nadie me queria, era la cosa rara que encuentras entre las ruedas de una carreta despues de la lluvia y un largo camino fangoso, literalmente vivia encerrada a excepcion de el ultimo viernes de cada mes, todos esos viernes yo me dirijia a un viejo columpio donde pasaba tranquila y solitariamente mis tardes, un viernes yo caminaba hacia aquel columpio, pero cuando levante la mirada de mis pies vi como un pequeño lobezno negro se mecia suavemente en el rechinante columpio, yo como cualquier cachorro celoso me acerque para quitarlo de mi lugar, pero cuando le grite que se levantara ni si quiera volteo a verme...

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

\- ¿por que me levantaria?

\- por que ese es mi lugar- le dije

\- Yo no veo tu nombre en este columpio

Yo estaba muy molesta, saque mis garras inconsientemente y me le acerque gruñendo.

\- Quitate!- le dije empujandolo en el columpio y mirandolo a los ojos.

El niño solo me miro.

\- Tienes muy lindos ojos, de echo eres muy bonita, ¿como te llamas?

Recuerdo que de inmediato relaje mi expresion y me sonroje un poco.

\- M-me llamo tigresa.

\- Es un gusto tigresa, mi nombre es Shaoran-me dijo extendiendo su mano.

yo no le di la mano por temor a lastimarlo solo le dedique una media sonrisa.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

El y yo formamos un vinculo muy fuerte, todos los viernes nos veiamos y jugabamos junto a ese gran nogal donde colgaba nuestro columpio, el me conto que tambien lo hacian menos por ser diferente, sus padres lo dejaron en el orfanato a los 7años por ser de pelaje negro y ojos grices , su padre decia que traeria verguenza a la familia.

Nos divertiamos mucho, paso un año y el y yo nos volvimos mas cercanos, un viernes trepamos el nogal y el me declaro su amor, me hizo prometerle que siempre seria el mi unico amor sin importar lo que pasara, se que pensaras que es una tonteria y que es una boberia infantil, pero... para mi fue algo muy real, po tu sabes que yo nunca rompo una promesa y... lo que paso despues me destruyo, Shaoran enfermo y murio unos meses despues...-

\- No me esperaba aquello tenia 11 años, ¿Que se suponia que debia hacer?- dijo mirando a po de una manera que le rompio el corazon, sus ojos estaban cristalizados por el dolor que este recuerdo le traia...

\- Tigresa... ah..

\- Nada po, absolutamente nada, solo quedarme en mi frio "cuarto" sola y lamentandome por su perdida... Un año despues llego el maestro Shifu y a partir de ahi ya conoces la historia, es todo... Jamas supe si quiera de que enfermo, cuando fue que murio exactamente, nada.

Al terminar esas palabras, se sento al pie del arbol de nuevo y escondio la mitad de su cara entre sus brazos, juntando sus rodillas a su cuerpo. **(No se si se entienda pero bueno hare como que entendieron perfectamente).**

Un gran silencio se habria creado de no ser por el silvido de la fria brisa que sacudia las ramas del durazno y erizaba momentaneamente el pelaje de aquella melancolica felina haciendo que se acurrucara mas en entre sus propios brazos.

\- Tigresa, siento mucho lo que paso..

\- No lo sientas po, tu no hiciste nada..

\- Es verdad, pero eso no evita que lamente una perdida, Tigresa se que el significo y significa mucho para ti pero mira, si algo he aprendido es que el pasado debe quedarse atras, no podemos vivir lamentandonos por algo que ya paso... Tigresa, por favor, yo no te obligare a nada...

\- Po..

-Por favor, solo escuchame... dejemos todo atras...

 _ **Aqui estoy yo para hacerte reir**_

 _ **una vez mas, confia en mi deja**_

 _ **tus miedos atras y ya veras.**_

 _ **Aqui estoy yo con un beso**_

 _ **quemandome en los labios...**_

 _ **-**_ Po, escucha... - (es interrumpida)

 _ **Es para ti, puede tu vida cambiar,**_

 _ **dejame entrar, le pido al sol, que**_

 ** _una estrella azul vieje hasta a ti_**

 ** _y te enamore su luz!_**

 ** _Aqui estoy yo! abriendote mi corazón_**

 ** _llenando tu falta de amor, cerrandole_**

 ** _el paso al dolor, no temas yo te_**

 ** _cuidare, solo aceptame._**

 ** _Aqui estoy yo para darte mi fuerza_**

 ** _y mi aliento... y ayudarte a pintar_**

 ** _mariposas en la oscuridad, seran_**

 ** _de verdad._**

 ** _Quiero ser yo el que despierte en_**

 ** _ti un nuevo sentimiento y te_**

 ** _enseñe a creer y a entregarte_**

 ** _otra vez sin medir, los abrazos que de._**

 ** _Le pido a Dios, un toque de_**

 ** _inspiracion para decir, lo que tu_**

 ** _esperas oir de mi._**

 ** _Aqui estoy yo, abriendote mi_**

 ** _corazón, llenando tu falta de amor,_**

 ** _cerrandole el paso al dolor, no_**

 ** _temas yo te cuidare, solo aceptame._**

Slencio~

\- Lo que sigue es "dame tus alas", Tigresa... Dame tus recuerdos, los vamos a curar, de la mano nos ayudaremos a avanzar...

La felina rayada no decia nada, solo permanecia callada y atenta al siguiente "movimiento" del panda.

\- Me conoces Tigresa... sabes que todo lo que dije es verdad y...

No fue necesario decir mas, de un momento a otro la mismisima Maestra Tigresa se habia lanzado a los brazos de Po en busca de un abrazo, asi, nada mas, un abrazo... Pero no cualquiera, no como aquellos en Gongmen... Este era especial.

\- Gracias Po...- Traviesas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos, trazando un camino en sus mejillas y al final en el hombro derecho del Gurrero Dagón.

 **Bueno mi querida nueva familia, hasta aquí nos quedamos no se ustedes pero yo ya tengo sueño... MAÑANA ES VIERNES!**

 **~ si gustan dejar reviews adelante ^^ acepto de todo.**

 **Shaoran fuera.**


End file.
